IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN
by R407
Summary: apa yang kibum lakukan ketika bertemu mantan pacarnya? /SiBum, KyuMin, and other couple inside.
1. Chapter 1

**IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN**

Pairing : SiBum , KyuMin

Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim kibum (as Yeoja) , Cho Kyuhyun, Lee sungmin (as yeoja), Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae , selebihnya menyusul^^

Disclaimer : Gary Stu, BoyXBoy

Rating : PG-15

**PROLOG**

"Congragulation Bro! finally, kalian menikah juga"

Seorang namja tampan menghampiri sepasang mempelai yang berdiri di pelaminan mereka, ia memeluk mempelai pria dengan hangat, dan memeluk mempelai perempuanya juga

"eits.. no way ya Choi Siwon! Nanti Minnie-ku bisa tergoda sama kamu!" sang pengantin laki-laki itu menghalangi pelukan dua orang di depanya, lalu mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama

"aish.. baru juga gitu aja, see you next time ya, lee sungmin" goda siwon sambil menepuk kyuhyun perlahan dan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah sungmin yang hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan dua manusia yang sudah berteman sejak lama itu.

Siwon berjalan dengan gagahnya, menuruni tangga pelaminan dengan gaya maskulinya, perlahan tapi pasti, membuat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikanya, ia melirik sebentar Rolex submarine hitam yang bertengger sempurna di lengan kirinya. Ia memang terlihat sangat sempurna, tubuh atletisnya 'terbungkus rapi' dengan setelan jas hitam rancangan desaigner ternama, tak lupa ia menambahkan aksen sylish dengan sepatu kulit Bally-nya yang berwarna cokelat tua.

Laki-laki itu namanya Choi Siwon, diusianya yang ke 26 ini ia bahkan sudah menggenggam dunia, bagaimana tidak? Ia sangat tampan, terutama aura-nya yang kharismatik dan bibir jokernya yang sangat menggoda, bukan itu saja, ia juga seorang Direktur sebuah perusahaan ternama di korea, yang membuatnya sangat populer di kalangan yeoja-yeoja yang hadir di pesta ini.

Ia melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia memang kenal dengan beberapa tamu undangan kyuhyun karena mereka memang bersahabat sejak kecil, ia menatap satu-satu tamu undangan pesta itu dan menghampiri dua namja yang sedang duduk di kursi VIP

"Hei, lihat siapa yang kesini, uri Siwon!"

"Welcome home, boy"

Siwon duduk di kursi berwarna putih itu, bersama kedua temanya, Donghae dan hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk, ketiganya bersulang, dengan segelas champagne di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"How's Going at America? Pasti membosankan" ucap Eunhyuk membuka percakapan

"More than it, benar-benar menyebalkan" jawab siwon sambil menengguk champagne-nya perlahan

"itu resikonya, tuan president" sela Donghae "Work hard, Play Hard dong kayak kita…" sambungnya lagi dengan nada sedikit menyindir

"maunya sih gitu, tapi tahu kan gimana Appa-ku?"

"hahaha take it slow, Bro. by the way, beberapa yeoja melirik kearah kita!" bisik Eunhyuk sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu

" Apa? Memangnya ada yang mau melirik kearahmu, monkey?" Tanya Siwon binggung terheran menatap kedua temanya itu

"of course they don't look at us! They just look at you" balas Donghae cepat, teman kuliahnya itu memang terlalu tampan.

**O_o**

"Hai Minnie! Chukkae!" pekik seorang gadis sambil memeluk erat Sungmin

"thanks bummie, akhirnya kamu datang juga" balas sungmin dengan pelukanya yang hangat

Yang mengejutkan sekaligus membahagiakan untuk sungmin hari ini adalah, teman kuliahnya yang sudah lama tak bertemu denganya itu datang ke pernikahanya hari ini, setelah dengan susah payah ia mencoba menghubungi gadis cantik di depanya itu.

"sorry ya aku nggak pernah ngasih kabar" katanya bergumam sambil melanjutan kalimatnya "aku berada di Busan beberapa tahun ini, tapi sekarang aku baru pindah ke Seoul lagi kok! Kita bisa sering ketemu!" bisiknya girang

Sementara beberapa orang yang sudah antre untuk mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan suami-istri baru itu mendehem, menyindir dengan halus gadis yang sudah lama membuat antrian menjadi panjang

"Bummie, ada.."

"yasudah nanti kita sambung lagi ya, udah macet banget nih hahaha maaf ya kyu, aku membuat macet antrian aja" potong kibum lalu berjalan menuruni pelaminan megah itu.

Pesta itu cukup mengasyikkan, penuh dengan teman lama kibum semasa kuliah, dan beberapa laki-laki tampan tentunya, Kibum sendiri terlihat cantik sekali malam mini, ia benar-benar terlihat menawan meskipun saat ini ia hanya mengunakan tube dress berwarna peach muda dan platform shoes hitamnya. Matanya bulat dan hitam, sementara bibirnya telrihat sangat menggoda dengan warna merah menyalanya. Ia berjalan perlahan dan menemukan temanya, kim Heecul

"oh hai!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah temanya itu

"hei Bummie!" wanita cantik diseberangnya melambaikan tangan juga, dengan satu tanganya lagi mengapit seorang namja tampan dengan jas berwarna hitam abu-abu.

"lama tidak bertemu ya! Makin mesra ya kalian?" Goda Kibum

"ahahaha of course, Right gege?" Tanya Heecul pada suaminya itu, sementara hanggeng hanya mengangguk perlahan, ia memang sedikit pendiam.

Mereka berbincang sebentar setelah akhirnya kibum melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet, ia berjalan dengan anggunya, hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seorang namja yang diketahuinya bernama…

"Sorry.. uhm.. Choi Siwon?" pekiknya heboh setengah mati.

**TBC**

**So, gimana nih? Lanjut nggak? Author desperate T~T. review please, ditunggu ya, gomawo :* **


	2. Chapter 2

**IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN**

Pairing : SiBum , KyuMin

Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim kibum (as Yeoja) , Cho Kyuhyun, Lee sungmin (as yeoja), Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae , selebihnya menyusul^^

Disclaimer : Gary Stu, BoyXBoy, Oh iya, di ff ini aku juga nyelipin cerita after weddingnya KyuMin^^

Rating : PG-15

**PART 1 :**

**KIBUM POV**

Entah ini yang dibilang orang kebetulan, keberuntungan, kesialan, atau apapun itu, setelah sekian lama terpisah dan akhirnya kau bertemu dengan mantan pacar? Disebut apakah itu?

Hari ini, tepatnya ketika aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari toilet di gedung tempat Kyumin couple melangsungkan pernikahan , aku melihatnya lagi, Choi Siwon.

Simba, begitu aku memanggilnya, sesuai dengan kharakter Disney itu, ia bukan sosok laki-laki galak seperti singa, bahkan terkesan jauh dari kasar, ia jantan. oke, akuilah tubuhnya benar-benar laki-laki, dengan postur tubuh sempurna dan berbentuk seperti pahatan, sikapnya yang gentle dan manly banget. Oh tuhan, ia makin sixpack sekarang.

"Sorry.. uhm.. Choi Siwon?" tanyaku mendadak spontan, dasar bodoh – kenapa bisa memanggilnya begini?

Ia menoleh, sambil mengeluarkan gerakan bibir 'o'-nya, oh tuhan, dia makin ganteng!

"Kim Kibum! Hay! Lama nggak ketemu" sapanya ramah sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

_Sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda Kibum, realize.. _batinya dalam hati

"jadi, Apa kabarmu?" tanyaku dengan nada biasa-biasa saja. Aku hanya ingin terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu, Kibum?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan champagne –nya di sebuah meja dekat tempat kami bicara, kamipun bergeser dan berdiri di dekat sebuah meja besar tempat mengambil champagne.

"Oh baik, hahaha, nggak nyangka juga ya bisa ketemu disini" ucapku sambil memulai percakapan

Aku memperhatikan jari jemarinya seksama, di tangan kananya tidak ada cincin, oh baguslah.

"hum iya, sebetulnya aku juga baru saja sampai dari amerika" jawabnya tenang .

"how's America?" balasku basa-basi.

"baik-baik saja, cukup menyenangkan sekarang"

Sekarang? Jadi dulu? Yatuhan, percakapan ini sangat garing.

"Bagus lah" jawabku sambil menatap jam silver di tangan kiriku ini "Sorry Siwon, I have to go, see you later" ucapku tersenyum sambil meminta maaf padanya, akuilah aku hanya pura-pura sibuk sendiri, daripada pembicaraan ini tidak berjalan seperti yang aku harapkan lebih baik aku pulang.

Belum sempat aku mendapat jawabanya, aku berjalan melangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya. Aku berjalan perlahan lahan bahkan melambatkan kakiku, _aku memang berharap, aku tahu aku masih mengharapkan namja itu. _

Selangkah…

Dua langkah..

Tiga langkah..

Empat langkah… tolol, kenapa jadi ngitungin langkah sendiri sih? Kim Kibum, kau terlalu berharap.

Lima langkah…

Enam langkah.. yak! Kenapa keterusan-_-

Tujuh langkah…

"Wait, Kim Kibum!" teriaknya sambil menghampiriku perlahan, sementara aku membalikkan badanku dengan anggunya dan menatapnya dari dekat

"Bisa berikan nomer handphonemu? Untuk jaga-jaga aja kali aja kamu bisa memberikanku info reuni atau apalah itu.. "

O_0

_**Flashback **_

_**Pesta Penyambutan Murid Baru. Inha University**_

_Tubuh siwon yang tinggi berada tepat dihadapan kibum, pacar barunya, pacar pertamanya yang ia temui ketika masa orientasi siswa tempo hari. Kedua tangan siwon memeluk pinggang kibum yang ramping, pelan-pelan, ia memandang wajah kibum yang memang sangat cantik itu. _

_Mereka saling berpandangan, dari mata turun ke bibir, keduanya hanya menatap canggung. Pipi kibum sudah merah sekali, ia sangat canggung berhadapan dengan namja yang ia sukai itu._

_Kibum memandangi wajah pacarnya yang nyaris sempurna itu, tapi ia terlalu gelisah, pipinya merah padam, ia menelan ludah._

"_Uhm, dengar, aku.. aku mau ngambil minuman dulu Siwon-ssi" kibum berjalan menjauhi Siwon, sementara siwon langsung mendekat, lalu menariknya, memeluknya erat perlahan, menciumnya di dahi, kemudia turun ke bibir, ia membalas ciuman itu hangat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya._

"_Saranghae Kim Kibum.. Jeongmal saranghae" _

_Indah sekali, rasanya kibum ingin menangis, dan memeluk Siwon dengan hangat._

_**Flashback end **_

Beberapa minggu telah lewat sejak insiden di pernikahan KyuMin, tidak terjadi apa-apa tuh, ia tidak sama sekali menelfonku, atau menghubungiku, sial. Padahal kupikir ia akan memberikanku nomornya.

Oh apa yang kamu pikirkan? Pabo! Mendapatkan nomernya sama saja dengan bencana, pasti aku tidak bisa berhenti mencoba menghubunginya dan membiaran harga diriku terinka-injak.

Hari ini sabtu, saking depresinya dengan surat lamaran kerja yang akan aku ketik, aku mengasingkan diri ke sebuah coffee shop yang tidak jauh dari rumah baruku. Saat ini aku baru pindah dari Busan dan kembali lagi ke seoul.

Aku negitu sibuk dengan urusan ngetik mengetik sampai aku merasakan seseorang berada disampingku.

"Kibum?"

Ia mendekat ke arahku, alisnya melengkung dan berwarna hitam gelap, itu Siwon dengan segelas kopi, pastinya Americano. Tebakanku, kopi itu pasti dipegangnya di tangan kananya

"Oh hey! Kita bertemu lagi, kebetulan bukan?" tanyaku sambil membiarkanya duduk di seberangku, ia lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya dengan potongan rambut pendeknya itu, dulu rambutnya agak panjang dan terlihat seperti anak-anak SMA masa itu, tapi sekarang ia sudah berbeda 180 Deraja (oke lebay).

"Hahaha, lagi ngapain?"

Ia menatapku seakan-akan aneh melihatku serius dengan laptopku sendiri

"surat lamaran kerja nih, aku kan pindahan dari busan" jawabku singkat sambil berpura-pura focus dengan pekerjaanku

"Busan? oh ya emangnya mau kerja dimana bum?"

"mwolla, dimana sajalah, aku depresi tingkat dewa won"

"jadi sekertarisku saja, kalau kamu mau" balasnya perlahan, sekertaris? Semudah ini ia merekrutku? Daebak! "aku baru mau kerja di perusahaan Appa sekarang, dan membutuhkan sekertaris"

"Mwo?" tanyaku heran, dasar tolol, mana mungkin aku menolak?

Ia hanya mengangguk perlahan sambil mencoba meyakinkanku, tatapanya.. benar-benar memabukkan.

_Apakah kamu mencari cara untuk bisa bersamaku? _

**END OF KIBUM POV**

**SIWON POV**

Jogging, sendirian, di sabtu yang sepi sekali ini. Aku berhenti di sebuah coffee shop bergaya semi-eropa dengan jendela besar terbagi beberapa kotak kayu bercat putih yang simple, tapi cukup manis, setelah mendapatkan segelas Americano-ku, aku langsung berjalan keluar dan mencari tempat duduk, udara kota seoul memang sedang enak-enaknya.

Kurapatkan jaketku dan berjalan keluar café, melirik ke sekian tempat yang kosong, hasilnya? Nihil , sampai akhirnya aku menemukan seorang yeoja sedang duduk manis dan sibuk dengan laptopnya, Kim Kibum.

"Kibum?" tanyaku mencoba meyakinkan, ia tampak sangat cantik hanya dengan kaos berwarna merah marun dan skinny jeans-nya itu, aku suka gayanya, ia sangat simple dan menawan.

"Oh hey! Kita bertemu lagi, kebetulan bukan?" ucapnya riang dan tetap focus pada laptopnya, sialan. Dia sudah melupakanku atau apa sih?

Kuhampiri Kibum dengan senyuman ceria di wajahku, senang rasanya bertemu dia lagi, tadinya aku sangat pesimis bertemu dia lagi, apalagi kemarin aku bahkan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, aku terlalu gengsi.

"hahaha, lagi ngapain?" tanyaku lalu duduk bersebrangan denganya

"surat lamaran kerja nih, aku kan pindahan dari busan" jawabnya singkat. Ia masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaanya dan tidak melihatku sama sekali. Tuhaan -_-

"Busan? oh ya emangnya mau kerja dimana bum?" tanyaku sambil menyuprut Americano-ku. Mencba membuatnya menatap ke arahku. Kenapa mencari perhatian Kibum itu susah banget sih?

"mwolla, dimana sajalah, aku depresi tingkat dewa won" jawabnya, kini ia menatapku depresi, dari raut wajahnya aku menduga ia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"jadi sekertarisku saja, kalau kamu mau" tawarku padanya, apa aku salah? Aku kan baru bekerja lagi di kantor Appa. Sekertaris Amerikaku sangat genit, aku malas membawanya ke korea, ia begitu memuakkan

"Mwo?" tanyanya kaget sementara aku mencoba meyakinkanya.

Seriusan deh, ia satu-satunya mantan pacarku selama hidupku yang sudah kepala dua ini, hanya dia, ia memang sangat cantik, apalagi dulu ia terlihat manis dengan kepangan jadulnya itu, hahaha. Tapi dia memang bear-benar tipeku.

"oke, hmm… akan aku pikirkan lagi, terimakasih atas tawaranmu, Tuan Choi" sekali lagi, pandanganku bertemu dengan mata bulatnya itu, aku jadi agak salah tingkah sendiri. Godamn Choi Siwon, bukankah kamu itu yeoja killer?

**END OF SIWON POV**

**AUTHOR POV**

Mudah sekali berharap melupakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai, terluka, bahagia, sakit hati dan kerinduanya terhadap Namja itu. Dan ia sudah sukses mengaduk-aduk perasaan Kibum, setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu ini. Ini tidak berarti juga Kibum terjebak dalam masa lalunya bersama si Namja kaya raya itu, ia mengenang Siwon sebagai kenangan indahnya. Ia selalu menunggu momen ini, saat dimana Siwon kembali bertemu denganya.

Kibum menggigt bibirnya perlahan sambil menimang-nimang handphonenya, _telfon.. tidak… telfon.. tidak.. telfon? _Batinya perlahan sambil berjalan bolak-balik di sekitar kamarnya.

**Call From : SIMBA **

Handphonenya bordering, dan ini cukup mengagetkanya, butuh waktu beberapa detik setelah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Hallo? Siwon? Baru saja aku mau menelfonmu" ucapnya perlahan

"hai, apakabar? Maaf menganggumu malam-malam begini.. aku hanya ingin.. menawarkan kembali penawaranku kemarin, bummie" balas suara di seberang telefonya itu.

"Hum… baiklah, jadi, kapan interview-ku dimulai?"

"kau tidak perlu melakukanya, kamu hanya perlu datang mulai hari senin minggu depan" Kata siwon sambil menekankan kata 'minggu depan'

"Oke, hum.. Siwon?"

Ia hanya terdiam dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan yeoja itu

"Siwon? Aku tidak tahu kamu mendengarkanya atau tidak.. intinya.. terimakasih atas kebaikanmu ini"

Siwon menutup telefonya perlahan, ada perasaan was-was. Bagaimana kalau kibum sudah punya pacar? Bagaimana kalau kibum hanya menganggap ia baik karena kebutuhan mendadaknya akan sekertaris?bagaimana kalau kibum tidak mengerti maksud tujuanya?

Ia terlalu pusing sekarang, kepalanya penat.

0_o

_Flashback_

"_Jadi, kamu nggak pernah dekat dengan namja manapun?" Tanya siwon sambil duduk di sebuah kursi kecil berwarna coklat tua, tepat di sebelah Kibum yang sibuk dengan ice creamnya._

_Kibum mengangguk, persis seperti anak kecil yang ditanya 'bagaimana? Icre cream-nya enak kan nak?'. _

"_Mwo? Jjinja? Seriusan? Hahaha" tawa Siwon meledak, ia tak percaya yeoja di sampingnya se polo situ_

"_aish.. aku sudah jujur! Emangnya lulus SMA kita harus punya pacar? Enggak kan? " balas kibum kesal "oh pasti kamu playboy ya Won?" godanya sambil menatap wajah siwon _

"_enak aja! Aku.. juga belum pernah… merasakan yang seperti ini, Cuma sama kamu, Bummie"_

_Siwon mengucapkanya perlahan, mendadak ia menjadi seserius ini, ia hanya berharap kibum membalas perkataanya, sementara Kibum hanya tertawa kecil dan menganggap ucapan namja tampan itu tidak serius._

"_Aku ingin mengatakanya.. sudah lama banget sejak kita SMA bum. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu cukup lama, tapi aku nggak yakin kamu punya perasaan yang sama denganku, untunglah setelah kita kuliah ini, kita semakin dekat. Aku nggak perduli siapa kamu, yang aku rasa sekarang aku nyaman ada disamping kamu, aku happy banget"_

"_Aku juga.. merasakan begitu dan aku suka banget sama kamu Won, selain itu kamu pintar.. dan ganteng" ujar Kibum polos sambil tertawa canggung, siwon pun tertawa, mengikuti yeoja disampingnya, entah mengapa tawa itu menjadi garing, karena keduanya sama-sama binggung harus berbuat apa._

"_Jadi.. itu tandanya ya?" Tanya Siwon sambil menekankan kata 'ya' pada ucapanya barusan, ia memang tipe lelaki yang suka menekankan perkataanya_

_Kibum mengangguk perlahan sambil menunjukkan senyumanya, ia emmang benar-benar memiliki killer smile. _

"_Lalu.. sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" _

0_O

"Selamat Pagi.." sapa kibum sambil tersenyum manis kearah receptionist bertubuh mungil yang duduk di meja loby.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya receptionist itu sambil tersenyum membalas senyuman Kibum

"Saya Kim Kibum, Dimana saya bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Choi Siwon?" tanyanya perlahan sementara wajah receptionis itu semakin bingung

"Mohon maaf, kami tidak bisa memberitahukanya kepada orang asing" celetuk seorang receptionist bertubuh gemuk yang ada di sebelah di mungil itu

"Oh Begitu ya.. tapi saya ada panggi.."

"Maaf tapi perusahaan kami tidak dengan mudah memberitahukan keberadaan atasan kami kepada orang asing" ucap receptionist itu ketus

"oh, Baiklah kalau, begitu, terima kasih" jawab kibum perlahan sambil berjalan melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung, padahal ini hari pertamanya bekerja.

Kibum berjalan perlahan, _dulu Siwon nggak sesusah ini untuk ditemui, di miscall sekali saja siwon bisa langsung datang ke rumahnya, keadaan berbeda jauh sekarang_. Batinya dalam hati. Yeoja itumenarik perhatian beberapa orang di loby, bayangkan saja seorang gadis cantik dengan kemeja merah dan rok selututnya yang begitu sexy berjalan malu keluar gedung, pastinya semua mata (terutama namja) memandangnya sekarang.

"hey Kibuum! Akhirnya datang juga"

Siwon tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya setelah berjalan dari pintu loby, ia merangkul mantan kekasihnya erat.

"Oh, Hey Siwon!" balas kibum sambil memegang jas siwon mesra, menunjukkan kedekatanya dengan si anak pemilik perusahaan itu.

Beberapa orang mengernyit heran, pada karyawan yang berlalu lalang juga heboh sendiri, Kibum hanya tersenyum licik dan berjalan perlahan dibelakang siwon yang mengantarkanya ke ruanganya.

0_o

"Aku kira kamu nggak akan mau kerja disini, Kibum" goda siwon sambil memberikan secangkir kopi pada yeoja yang duduk tepat didepanya itu

"tentu saja aku mau, siapa sih yang nggak mau kerja di perusahaanmu? Gajinya besar" balas kibum jujur

"Yak! Cuma gara-gara gaji? Omona kim kibum, sekarang jadi matre ya? Ckckckck"

"ah tau ah! Susah ngomong sama namja bodoh kayak kamu won!"

Percakapan mereka makin panjang, setelah siwon puas mengolok-olok yeoja itu, gentian kibum yang mengolok-ngolok namja itu, dan begitu seterusnya.

Akhirnya, hari-hari Kim Kibum yang baru bersama Siwon akan dimulai….

0_o

Kyuhyun menatap istrinya sambil tersenyum perlahan, sepasang mata yang agak sipit menyorot tajam kearah suaminya, bibir mungil berwarna pink itu membentuk senyuman khas yang aegyo.

Kyuhyun membelai rambut sungmin yang kecokelatan itu, lagi-lagi, sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"_lets move.. shall we?" _ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendesah perlahan, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"ha? Aku ke kamar duluan ya, mau mandi" balas sungmin cuek, dia nggak ngerti apa maksud kyu yang sudah sebegitu memperlihatkan maksudnya.

Sungmin berdiri dari sofa besar itu, tapi langkahnya tertahan tangan kyuhyun yang kekar (sebenernya author ga tau kyu itu sixpack atau enggak, bayangin aja badan kyu kayak siwon ya^^).

"kenapa lagi?" Tanya sungmin menghentikan langkahnya

"oh come oooooon, jebal, masa nggak ngerti sih?" rayu kyuhyun merengek.

"oh kamu mau?" Tanya sungmin, dengan evil smile-nya kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya"

"apa? Pasti aku turutin kok jagi"

"Gendong." Balas sungmin singkat sementara kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"mwo? Yak Cho Sungmin, kamu kan lumayan berat—"

"yaudah kalo gamau, suram selamanya!" goda sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya lagi, baru dua langkah ia berjalan, kyuhyun sudah berteriak

"Oke Oke Nyonya Cho! Anything for you"

Kyuhyun diam saja melihat sungmin bergerak mendekatinya, ia melingkari pinggang yeoja aegyo-nya itu dengan kedua tangan, setalah itu mengganti posisinya. Tangan kiri di punggung sungmin dan kananya di paha sungmin, lalu mengangkatnya ngos-ngosan

"aku berat ya? " Tanya sungmin perlahan melihat namjanya itu mengeluarkan keringat.

"enggak kooook, aku kan strong man!"

Sungmin duduk di tempat tidurnya, ia lalu memegang tangan kyu dan memasukkan jari telunjuk kyu ke mulutnya, ia menghisap telunjuk kyuhyun dan menyebabkan getaran-getaran aneh di hati keduanya.

**TBC  
><strong>Mian baru bisa update sekarang… pokoknya gatau kenapa aku suka banget sama dua couple ini, kalo chap ini semuanya masih adem-ayem, besok-besok aku bikin yang lebih baik deh hehe^^

RnR ya chingu, ditunggu review-nya :*


End file.
